


"Gifted"

by Brennah_K



Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men
Genre: "The Monster Within", Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, SpencerRemyLvr, X-cellent Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennah_K/pseuds/Brennah_K





	"Gifted"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpencerRemyLvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerRemyLvr/gifts).



[](http://s10.photobucket.com/user/dianehc/media/spenceremylvr_1.png.html)

 


End file.
